


hospital visit

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: After the war is over, Naruto visits Neji.





	hospital visit

“How are you feeling?” Naruto asks softly, reaching out to take the other’s hand.

Neji squeezes it, after a moment. “Better,” he says. “If Hiashi hadn’t…” He shakes his head. “He’s the reason I’m alive, but I still…” His face twists.

“It’s okay to hate him.”

The Hyuuga snorts. “Naruto? _You’re_ saying it’s okay to hate? Do you even have a single bone of hatred in your entire body?”

Naruto doesn’t seem to take this as a laughing matter. He looks down at their hands, and gives Neji a squeeze back. “I… I hate, too. There’s a lot of people I hate – but I still love them, too.”

Neji stares at him, perplexed. “How can you hate someone and love someone at the same time?”

The blonde looks up at him, meeting his gaze evenly. “You don’t have anyone like that?”

He hesitates, and glances away. “I… suppose I do.”

They sit in silence for a moment, before Naruto shakes his head. “I didn’t come here for serious talk,” he says. “I came here to check on my boyfriend and if he’s up for it, make out.”

Even as he tries to suppress it, a smile starts to creep onto Neji’s face, but he refuses to turn back. “I don’t know,” he says. “You’ll have to make it worth my while.”

Naruto laughs, and leans in to nuzzle his cheek. Neji turns, and their lips meet in a kiss. They linger for a moment, Naruto catching Neji’s bottom lip for a second in his teeth, before the blonde pulls back with a grin. “So,” he says. “How was that?”

Neji seemingly considers. “A start,” he announces, and when Naruto laughs, he goes in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where I take drabble prompts.


End file.
